Unconscious Stirrings
by viviennerosethorn
Summary: Yuki meets Hotsuma for the very first time. They're not aware of it yet, but they are definitely attracted to each other!


**A/N:** My very first fan fiction writing attempt! If you read this till the end, then thank you for reading this! This is based on Episode 5 of Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru.

**Unconscious Stirrings**

******Chapter 1:**

"Concerned? Yuki should be here soon"

Hotsuma turned to see who was talking to him. It was Takashiro.

"I don't care…. I don't need him."

Takashiro smiled, half amused. "So, then you still hate Yuki? Give him a proper welcome when you see him."

"Tch." Hotsuma frowned as he turned away from the window. Hands shoved in his pockets, he left the room, feeling irritated. He needed to go cool his head off.

**... ... ... ...**

_I wonder when Luka's going to be done talking to Takashiro-san? _Yuki wondered as he absentmindedly walked towards the window. A red balloon caught his eye. He looked down to see where it might have come from.

Crouched with tears in her eyes was a little girl in a pink dress.

**_... ... ... ..._**

"There you go." Yuki said as he helped the little girl.

"Umm…thank you." the little girl said smiling.

He smiled; dusted her off… "Looks like you really got dirty."

She winced as he touched her elbow.

"Oh."

She pulled back and kept quiet.

"What's wrong?"

Among the shadows lurked a dark entity. Without warning, it went towards them…

...

"Burn, dark one."

The duras caught in flames, fell to the ground, and turned into ashes.

...

"Hey you! You're Giou Yuki, right." A voiced bellowed from among the trees.

Yuki turned around, shocked by two things. One: that they were about to have been attacked and he was unaware. And, two: because he was strangely captivated by the person standing there.

_Blonde hair swaying in the wind…basking in a sea of light. _

"You…." He began to say, as light-gold eyes looked at him mixed with intensity and fury.

_Ah…could he be… _He fell silent and got lost in his own thoughts.

Hotsuma glared at him; then got irritated when Yuki looked as if he was spaced out. _What an annoying brat!_ He thought. _When I saw him go out of the building, I was curious to see where he was going, that's why I followed him. I save him and I don't even get a word of thanks?_

Jumping off the tree, he landed beside Yuki and the little girl. "What are you? Stupid! What are you doing here alone!" he shouted as Yuki woke up from his reverie. "Don't you know the Duras are after you!"

Yuki continued staring at him in silence.

Hotsuma couldn't help but feel uneasy. _God, he really does look like a girl. And why is he looking at me and not saying anything. And huh? Why is he suddenly smiling?_

"_An unfriendly hothead, with a dirty mouth. He's a problem child!" _Yuki recalled what Toko told him earlier. _It is him! _Yuki thought in recognition.

"How do they expect me to look after such an idiot…"

"You're Hotsuma-kun, aren't you?

_Eh?_

Hotsuma's heart skipped a beat as he said his name. Collecting his composure, he turned towards Yuki and tried his possible best to stay calm.

_Why am I…acting this way?..._

"Nice to meet you I'm…" Yuki reached out to shake his hand.

"Don't touch me. I'm not here to make friends with you." Startled by the gesture, Hotsuma felt as if his heart was going to beat crazier than possible if Yuki were to touch him. Taking a deep breath, he looked up…

…And spotted something that made him frown.

"Great here he comes."

"Luka." Yuki said smiling.

Hotsuma felt like releasing some stress. "Pretty slow for a watch dog aren't you?" He approached Luka as he continued talking "…Got a problem? Why don't you keep your precious Hime on a leash?"

Luka just looked at him without saying a word.

All while this was happening, the little girl stood silently. She started trembling, and Yuki noticed that she was shaken by all that had happened.

"Its okay. You must've had quite a scare. Everything's okay now. Don't worry." He smiled…a warm smile. - and it made Hotsuma unexplainably bothered. _Why does he have to smile that way to everyone. Idiot. _

"Tch. Stop always worrying about everyone else."

Hotsuma walked past him and left. His jacket swaying in the wind. Yuki couldn't help but watch him as he walked away.

...

"Are you okay?" Luka said.

"I'm sorry for coming out here without telling you. "

"I'm glad you're alright"

"Hotsuma kun saved me."

Luka looked at Yuki's worried face. He was in deep thought.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"No." Yuki began "… he just looked very sad."

**_... ... ..._**

Hotsuma walked back inside the building. Recalling how Yuki's face lit up when Luka arrived. He paused by a pillar that Shuusei was leaning on.

"Did you see Yuki?"

"Whatever." Hotsuma said, frowning as a repeated image of Yuki smiling at Luka popped up in his head.

Walking past Shuusei, in a voice filled with bittersweet sadness, Hotsuma continued…

"…I only need you."

**A/N:** Well there you go! I never knew how much fun it is to write a story. I usually like concocting them in my head but get too lazy to write them. But I was soo extremely giddy after watching the 5th eppie. Haha! ^_^ well...since this fan fic's done, Ima go watch Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru episode 6 now!


End file.
